


It’s a Secret. Can You Keep It?

by Moja1998



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Childhood Sweethearts, Forgotten Memories, M/M, Secret Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26905531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moja1998/pseuds/Moja1998
Summary: A special Agent of the Federal Bureau of Investigation and a famous Doctor of Anthropology are secretly in a relationship. This is the story of how that happened in the first place, and the chaos that ensures as their friends and family finds out.
Relationships: Zack Addy/Seeley Booth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a disclaimer: I don’t own “Bones” or any of its characters.

** Prologue: Part 1 **

If you look back far enoungh; it starts to make sense. His late night dates with a mysterios person,the questions specific to anthropology and engineering,as well as the FBI’s apparently non existent feelings for her best friend that she admittedly deduced wrongly. Looking back, now that she has all the pieces she can’t help but realize how it’s all there in plain sight. 

After all, the fiasco that they were in for the last week or so, she can confidently see the testament of the love and adoration both share with one another. But the big question is how did it all start?  
  


How can a few phone calls that the foremost forensic anthropologist in town refuses to answer leads into a secret marriage between Speacial Agent Seeley Booth of the Federal Bureau of Investegation and one of the two people in charge of cataloguing and identifying ancient remains; Dr. Zachary Uriah "Zack" Addy

When Angela asked later, Zack answers with a simple, “What can I do but to intercept the calls and redirect and refuse the caller’s offer and suggestion as instructed by my very strict mentor. From then on, it just...evolves.” 

That’s why if you think about the circumstances of what’s happening, the said foremost anthropologist, Dr. Temperance Brennan herself has no one to thank but herself as she looks shocked and unblinking at the happy atmosphere surrounding her ex-assistant andhis companion as they cuddle in one of the couches Dr. Zachary Uriah "Zack" Booth-Addy has to offer in their South Hampton House.

Realeasing a deep uneasy sigh, Dr. Brennan stepped into the parlour to find out how exactly is it possible for two people who barely talk to each other for the last three years to not only be in a relationship but a married couple to top it all off. 


	2. Prologue: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coincidence?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it 😉

Prologue: Part 2 

What Seeley and Zack and their friends will find out later is that the couple’s lives have already crossed paths even before Dr. Sayoran had recommended Temperance to Booth in assisting one of his murder investigations. 

It all began about twenty years ago by coincidence or perhaps fate. It just so happened that their grandfathers are the best of friends having serve the army, being placed in the same unit and having retired at the same time. 

In fact, they even met once at one of the party Zack’s family hosted in celebrating the return of their then patriarch. The younger of the two was six years old at that time, playing in the garden observing the stars and the moon when a teenager’s soft question disrupt his musing.

“Why aren’t you at the party?” A young teen with black-brown hair asked softly as he sat next to Zack on the freshly cut green grass. 

Diverting his eyes from the sky to the young teen, Zack tilted his head to the side asking a question without saying a word.

Silence dominates their surrounding as both children looked into each other’s eyes; Zack into Seeley’s warm brown orbs and The latter into the mesmerizing forest green eyes. 

Beautiful browns blinked once realizing that the latter won’t answer. Giving the younger a small smile, he said, “Not a talker eh? How about this, I’m Seeley. Nice to meet you”

If possible the younger of the two looked even more confuse than when the teenager, Seeley first sat next to him.

“Your Silly?” Zack asked, his voice soft and low, confusion clear in his beautiful youthful face.

“Yes. I’m Seeley” affirmed the older child, smiling even more widely. With a hesitant smile; the Green eyed child replied with a “I was told by my older sister that I’m what you call a ‘nerd’” The quoatation mark using his fingers included. 

To the younger’s surprise his companion released a loud laugh, unconciously the younger once again titled his head sideways while quietly observing the teenanger. 

After a few moments the laugh dies down, if possible the teenger’s smile is even wider than before. 

“I don’t mean ‘Silly’ as in S-I-L-L-Y. I meant my name is Seeley as in S-E-E-L-E-Y. How about you? What’s your name? I hope its not ‘nerd’” 

As Seeley explains a look of realization crosses the younger child’s face. Fully comprehending his situation, the former’s Face quickly resembles that of a freshly picked tomato.

“OH!!” The younger of the two exclaimed. Without looking at Seeley’s face he quietly wishphered, “I’m Zack” 

Not wanting to embarrass Zack more, Seeley quickly change the subject by pointing one of his finger up in the sky. “So what are you looking for up there? Is it that Star?” 

Just like that,the rest of the night passed, the two quietly laying down and talking about anything and everything under the Moon. Both children are so focused on one another that they didn’t notice two pairs of eyes watching over them at the terrace. One an older looking gentlemen with a warm brown eyes like Seeley and a blue-green eyes closely resembling that of Zack.

Do you want to do a bet, old friend?” The man on the right, the one that resembles Seeley asked.

“What do you have in mind, Hank?” His companion asked. 

“Would you bet a $1000 that those two will tie the knot in the future so to speak.” Answered the now identified Hank while motioning to the two children laying on the ground.

The one with a blue-green eyes smirked, “ I reckon it will take them at least 25 years before they do that” 

With a smirk of his own Hank replied with,” I’ll bet 20 years, Steven” 

“Let’s shake on it then. And they did just that. 

Who would have thought that their silly little betting pool will have a winner in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own “Bones” and any of its characters.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody! This story is something that just struck me. I’m really interested in the idea of Booth and Zack being together so....I wrote one 🤷🏻♀️
> 
> Hope you enjoy it. Please tell me what you think .


End file.
